


Give You Everything

by servecobwebheadaches



Series: Kinky Prompts From Tumblr [4]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 2016!ryden, Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servecobwebheadaches/pseuds/servecobwebheadaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Current ryden having sex in the shower secretly while Sarah is home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give You Everything

Ryan has Brendon’s legs wound around his waist, Brendon’s back pressed against the shower wall, and three fingers up Brendon’s ass. “Fuck me, oh, fuck, please,” Brendon begs, and how does Ryan deny that?

Brendon’s thought process of any secrecy or subtly has flown out the window, has been gone since Ryan took his clothes off. Ryan, on the other hand, is okay, is very aware of the woman, Brendon’s wife, Sarah, on the other end of the house. “Hush, now, I’m going to treat you well,” Ryan whispers, and Brendon nods, a moan dying in his throat.

Ryan shifts his fingers inside Brendon one more time, just to make sure he’s ready, and Brendon whines, letting Ryan know he hit Brendon’s prostate. To silence the constant begging Brendon had been spewing for the past few minutes, and to relieve the throbbing of Ryan’s cock, Ryan angles his hips for Brendon to sink down on his cock. Brendon pants, fingers tangling in Ryan’s hair.

Brendon just can’t seem to help himself, quieting down every few seconds when Ryan tells him to, but quickly going back to moaning in time with Ryan’s thrusts. “You really needed this,” Ryan whispers.

“Needed you.”

“I’m here now, and I’m making you feel so good, aren’t I? Look at you, you can’t even hold yourself back. I bet she can never make you feel this good, can she? She never gets to see you like this, all desperate and full of need. Not even want, but need,” Ryan says, watching Brendon stroke his own cock while rocking his hips down on Ryan’s.  
“I’m yours, Ryan, yours, yours, take me, take me.”

“I’ve got you,” Ryan whispers. Brendon moans, clenches down on Ryan’s cock, and makes Ryan come at the contact.

Brendon follows shortly after, in a fit of panting and desperation.

They clean up in the shower, and Ryan sneaks out the bathroom window, somehow, but only after a heated kiss from Brendon, enough to tell Ryan everything he needs to know about how Brendon feels.


End file.
